The invention relates to an alkali metal thermal electric conversion device and more particularly to one having a plurality of tubular cells electrically connected in series to produce a high voltage.
The vapor fed high voltage multitube alkali metal thermal electric converter is a high efficiency, static power conversion device for the direct conversion of thermal energy from a variety of sources to electrical energy. The basic cycle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,240 issued to the inventor. Beta alumina solid electrolyte base is an excellent sodium ion conductor, but a poor electron conductor. Electrons can therefore be made to pass almost exclusively through an external load. The electrical potential across the electrolyte is typically in the order of 0.5 volts at a current density of 1.0 amps per square centimeter. This type of system has promise for remote terrestrial and space applications because of its high efficiency and reliability due to no moving parts, and low mass.